1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved jack for use with a coaxial cable. More particularly, the improved jack of the present invention relates to improved seals for preventing moisture from entering into and flowing through the jack and also relates to a center contact that is a stamped, dual socket female contact that will optimize RF performance while providing the ability to mate with the center conductor of a coaxial cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Various attempts have been made in the industry in an effort to develop better internal and external seals for coaxial jacks with a varied amount of success. Typical jacks may leak moisture into the interior of the jack through the front or rear openings, thereby increasing the chance of an electrical failure. Moisture that does find its way into the inside of the jack often then migrates between the inner surface of the housing and the outer surface of the dielectric material, potentially disrupting the electrical connection.
Another disadvantage of a conventional coaxial jack is that the center receptacle contact is not as efficient as it could be. A typical stamped center contact is usually constructed of two thin ribbons of flat metal that are bent to form a receptacle for a center conductor of a coaxial cable. This construction, while low in cost, typically results in poor RF performance and offers little control of the characteristic impedance. Equivalent contacts that are machined instead of stamped provide better performance but involve a significant increase in production cost.
Another problem with certain types of conventional contacts is the inability to accommodate various sizes of conductors with which the contacts are mated.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a coaxial jack that provides more efficient means of sealing the jack internally as well as externally. Furthermore, there also remains a need for an improved jack that includes a cost-effective contact that facilitates improved RF performance, allows better control of characteristic impedance, and can receive conductors having a range of diameters.